Implantable medical devices (IMDs) may be configured to sense physiological parameters and/or provide therapy and may include one or more electrodes for performing aspects of these functions. IMDs may be implanted subcutaneously in a patient such as, for example, in a tissue pocket of the chest region. Conventional IMDs may undergo unwanted migration within the patient after implantation. Additionally, the relatively smooth external surface of conventional IMDs can frustrate the ability to grip the IMD with a medical forceps, thus making extraction of the IMD difficult.